Absolute Girlfriend
is the 112 . chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis What happened between Keima and Akari about to create the perfect human were been going on, but after what happened between them before is now coming into a mess, while on then that Akari still wants to create the perfect human, but not Keima. After hearing that, Keima very mad and asked himself that why he has to take that from a real woman, he also said to Akari that she should follow the route at least a bit. Akari replied that Keima so persistent and kiss Keima in front of the school. This make Keima blushed and push Akari away. Akari asked Keima that did he really think he could get close to her by kissing. She also stated that Keima is the one, who destroy the world, with those countless, complex emotions. While Keima is still having a shock from what she said, she continue to insulted Keima by saying that a person like him taints the real world but he were a useful subject to study human behaviour, this make Keima even more shock and speechless. That evening at Keima's household, Keima is still furious by what Akari say. While Elsea asked if he angry or not, Keima replied that he doesn't understand that woman cause she treated him like a representative of the real, also he asked that what part of him is emotional. He stated that Akari is the one who taints the world and no matter how much he try to cope with the real world despite disliking it, he get nothing so he'll stop doing the captures which make Elsea assumed that "something must have happen". In a desperate attempt to show that he doesn't have emotional side in him, Keima asked Elsea to hug him. Elsea did that and gives Keima a blushing face. Keima going mad and yelled at Elsea for not following his instruction. The next day at school, Keima try to call Akari out and demand an apologizes for saying that he involve with the real world which defames him. Akari go outside and said that Keima are annoying. Keima replied that the first kiss yesterday was a mistake so will she forget about that and start over, which Akari replied no. Keima then said that he's doing this for her sake and she'll be in danger if she don't fall in love with him. Akari then asked if that's a love confession which Keima replied that's a simple fact. Akari then stated that she really has involved with a troublesome man, which make Keima furious cause she stole his line. Akari then asked what difficult between creating perfect human or erase imperfect human. After hearing those, Keima asked why she want to created perfect human which Akari replied for world peace. She said that human history, which filled with battles and betrayal caused by the darkness in the human heart, is ugly; and if humans were stronger the world could become more and more beautiful. When hearing those words, Keima finally understand her reason for creating perfect human. Keima said to her that she is less mysterious and more of a fairy tale scientist than he thought, but he think her ideal is just an empty theory and it's will crash into the wall of real. In order to demonstrate to Akari, Keima created a love drama in a mini theatre with him and Akari are the main hero which Akari replied he is sick and make Keima depress. After that, Keima see a robot that Akari created. The robot is so flaw that make Akari think that she's progressing less than she thought, while Keima says that she's doing better than he thought. But Akari said that the robot is imperfect which Keima replied it's okay to be imperfect. Hearing those, Akari asked Keima what he was to gain by being with a woman like her. Keima replied that he want to leave to be exact but he just can't cause the real is very annoying, it's doesn't care his circumstances. Keima stated that Akari can't created something perfect cause there's not a single perfect thing in the real. Akari said to Keima that he's very pessimistic while Keima replied it's a fact. But Akari believe that perfect human still exists, Keima then answer that he doesn't like to associating with the world. Akari then aksed Keima why is he here, which Keima replied that he'd like to know himself. Akari then assumed that Keima like a lost puppy which make Keima furious again. Akari then stated that if people make compromises then the next time this compromises will crush them. She said to Keima that no matter how much she listen to him, it's won't help her. Akari then go to her club room. After hearing those lines, Keima finally understands what kind of person Akari is. And in order to fill her gap, he have no choice but to make a perfect human. At the last panel, Akari offered some leftover meat which Keima replied her not to treat him as a dog. Trivia *Allusions in Akari's Imagine Spot (chapter 112, p.10): **An ancient symbol of peace - The dove and the olive branch. **Genesis 3: Adam and Eve being expelled from the Garden of Eden, the Forbidden Fruit from the tree of knowledge, and the serpent. **Keima as Adolf Hitler. (chapter 112, p.10) *Absolute Girlfriend - An allusion to the shojo manga Absolute Boyfriend by Yuu Watase References Category:Chapters Category:Summary